Wonderland Goddess
by Y. Honey
Summary: To her parents and everyone else, the pretty blonde girl was a sweet and innocent child. No one had ever suspected about the real, deadly nature she kept hidden under her sweet façade.


Author's note: The story you are about to read is absolutely not for everybody, keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: Batman and all related characters are property of DC Comics.

Wonderland Goddess.

By

Yuna Luna 78

Chapter 1

The Refrigerator

0-0

_We worry about what a child will become tomorrow, yet we forget that he is someone today. ~Stacia Tauscher_

0-0

She walked slowly and carefully, avoiding getting any dirt on her clothes as she made her way through the old, dirty furniture and the countless, rotting cardboard boxes filling the abandoned house she was in. She had her cell phone out and was holding it high in order to cast some light on her path. She had considered doing something about the windows, but they were boarded and trying to get the boards off was a difficult and unpractical task as far as the girl was concerned. Cleaning the place was also something she considered a waste of time.

She jumped over a bundle of clothes and entered the kitchen. The kitchen, unlike the rest of the house, was not cluttered with boxes and the windows were not blocked, allowing for some light to enter. The girl put her cell phone back in her pocket and stared at the only reason she was there for: an old refrigerator in the centre of the Kitchen. It had been turned over its back and when opened, the old thing resembled a metallic, white coffin.

She had seen the family who lived in this house leave the neighborhood in a hurry almost six months ago, the husband returning only once to board the windows before leaving again. The other kids living on her street had gossiped that the house was haunted but her father once said the escaping family had been targeted by some mobster named Thorne.

Curiosity had finally gotten the best of her and two months earlier she had snuck into the house through the basement. Being the only child unafraid enough to do so, she had made her way to the kitchen and found the refrigerator there for the first time. She remembered opening it, which triggered her mother's warnings about never climbing inside a refrigerator, because you could suffocate to _death_ and you didn't want to die like that.

But, for some reason, her mother's warning had not scared her; it instead made her think and wonder about its veracity and so she had returned to the house the next day. She had brought her little sister's fat hamster with her. The girl remembered placing the rodent inside the refrigerator, her desire to see if what her mother had told her was the truth being the main motivator of this cruel action. It had taken days, but the hamster had eventually died. That she had not experienced guilt, sadness or shame for doing this or for seeing her sister cry when she thought her hamster had escaped never crossed the girl's mind.

The girl swallowed and took in a deep breath. Remembering the moment she had taken the dead hamster out of the refrigerator always made her skin tingle in a way that she could not explain but that she rather liked it. She had brought many other small animals here since then; animals like squirrels, mice, rats and even birds.

She had discovered that she could not stop doing it. The feeling she experienced when putting the animals inside the refrigerator, and the way it increased when she found the dead critter had her hooked. She was aware this was something her parents would not approve of, and she was aware she would face grave consequences if she ever got caught. Still, she could not understand why people would get angry at her for doing this that made her feel good. She didn't fear others finding out, not at all. She simply didn't want them to stop her.

The girl, however, was sure she would never get caught. She knew she was smart enough to keep this a secret for as long as she needed it.

The girl put those thoughts aside, grabbed the handle and opened the refrigerator, wondering if the creature she had put inside was dead already or not. Her tongue ran over her lips when she saw the animal. It was dead at last. She reached inside the refrigerator and held a swollen white cat at eye level so she could stare at it. She swallowed again as that 'nice tingle' she was so used to by now started to spread all over her. This was the biggest thing she had killed, and the feeling she got from this realization was so strong and pleasurable that her breath grew labored and warm and she also noticed her nipples had hardened, something that had never happened before.

When the sensation diminished, she managed to close the refrigerator and went back to the house's basement, where she clumsily buried the dead animal, unable to focus as she started to think of the next thing she could put inside the old fridge. By the time she finished burying the cat, she had decided the next creature would have to be larger, a bigger cat or perhaps a dog.

…

She entered her house, tired and hungry and hoping to smell something nice for dinner, so she went straight into the kitchen, finding her mother there, cooking dinner just as usual. The aroma told her they would be having chicken that night. That was fine, she enjoyed chicken.

Suddenly, her mother looked at her in a way that made the girl realize that she was about to get lectured for something, and she just knew it would be the dirt she had gotten on her shirt and jeans while she buried the cat.

"Alice Pleasance, would you look at yourself!" her mother scolded. "What happened to your clothes? And look at those dirty hands!"

The girl blinked her deep blue eyes and smiled sweetly at her mother, robbing her of the chance to giving her a long, boring lecture. "I'm sorry mom, I was playing at the park and I wasn't careful. I'll go wash my hands, ok?"

The mother, her annoyance at seeing her daughter dirty quickly forgotten by her child's cuteness and polite words, simply chose to return the smile. "Thank you my dear, you go and do that... oh, and change your clothes too. Dinner will be ready by then."

"Ok," the girl called as she moved to the upstairs bathroom.

…

Later that night, Alice Pleasance found that she could not sleep. She got up and went out of her bedroom; planning to get some water to see if that could help her sleep. She passed her sister's room and noticed her night-light was still on. Surely her parents forgot to turn it off. Alice sighed; she could not understand why her eight year old sister still feared the dark. Then again, Alice had never felt fear, not that she could remember, anyway. She simply lived her life without feelings of regret, shame or concern for anything or anyone other than herself. She had learned how to fake them, though; just to keep her parents and others from annoying her.

Alice entered her sister's room with the intention of turning off the night-light and then continue her way to the kitchen. But she stopped by her sibling's bed, staring at her with great interest. While sleeping, Linda Pleasance reminded her older sister of one of the creatures she had placed inside her fridge. Linda was also bigger than a cat, about the size of a German Shepherd if she had to guess. Alice ran her fingers through her blonde, shoulder-length hair and licked her lips at the idea of putting her sister, or another girl her age, inside the old refrigerator. She wondered if the feeling would be stronger that what she had felt that day. It probably would, it would surely feel amazing. But she could not do it. The risk was too big for her to take.

She turned off the night-light and left her sister's room, thirstier than before and feeling the need to put something inside the fridge stronger than ever before. It took several gulps of water before she had calmed down enough.

By the time she was back under her covers, Alice Pleasance had decided that some day, when it was safe, she would put a person inside the old refrigerator.

...

Author's notes:

Special thanks go to errihu for beta reading this story. Thanks errihu!

I had planned this to be only a one-shot, but in the end decided to make it a multi-chaptered story. I won't update regularly so please be patient.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
